Like Fire, Hellfire
by MaplePucks
Summary: Asami is confused and worried. Was she really falling in love with the Avatar? What is this strange lust overwhelming her? Surely it has to be Korra's fault. A magic she cast over her, part of the Avatar charm. This fire burning in Asami's heart had to be Korra's doing. And come hell or high water, she was either undoing it or giving into the temptation.


**Team:** Water Tribe  
 **Round:** 5  
 **Category:** Themed  
 **Prompt:** (9) Song, Hellfire; Hunchback of Notre Dame - (7) Speech, "Say no to this."/ "Teach me to say no."  
 **Word Count:** 1095

* * *

The battle, routine as any Asami had ever been in, slowed to a stop in her vision. Mako was shooting his firebending at one of the baddies, Bolin had one pinned to the ground with his earthbending and Korra was doing what Korra did best. Her waterbending was her default choice in a defensive battle and today was no exception. With the exception that Asami had never seen Korra looking so, fierce. She was beautiful the way she moved. A close call snapped her momentarily out of her trance and Asami continued the fight, but with one eye trained on Korra.

It was like watching an exotic dancer, one who timed every precise movement in time with the music. Her sweeping motions, the way she effortlessly swirled her hands to draw up the water and the way she flicked her wrist to provide the killing blow. When she entered the Avatar State, her eyes seemed to smolder from the intense light, not just glow as Asami had seen hundreds of times before. The sun was caught just right in her auburn hair, set a blazing fire in Asami.

And when the battle ended, she just couldn't shake. Korra consumed her every thought and action. At first, she was confused, what was this? What was this feeling? Respect? Admiration? Envy? Why would just thinking of Korra make her heart flutter and her stomach give a flip? One day, it hit Asami with an overwhelming and concerning power.

Was she in love with the Avatar?

Weeks passed. No, surely not love. Lust perhaps, she reasoned. A misguided, unwise lust that she could never act on. That was normal right? Korra was powerful and beautiful. Half the city wanted her. Either as a friend or lover. It was natural, these things just happen. Even if it was a lustful crush, it would pass. Fade with the fading of Korra's celebrity. Asami breathed a sigh of relief every time that thought came to her. This would pass. It would. Just a silly, inevitable crush that would root itself out of her mind.

Months seemed to flow by, but the lust didn't ebb away. It only intensified. Every day was a struggle to keep in check the burning desire and temptation welling behind Asami's heart. She came close, dangerously close, to telling Korra. Telling her everything, her mouth had opened to do just that- or kiss her passionately as many urges dictated- on several occasions. It was getting to be a hazard to be around Korra. More and more, Asami would seek isolation. She always had an excuse. Work. Being sick. Family matters to take care of. Visiting her father. Meetings. Anything she could think of to not be in the room with Korra, to lessen the temptation to tell.

The more she isolated herself, the more time she had to think about her situation. The more frustrated she became. To the point where she started putting blame on Korra. It was a curse, or some powerful, mystical force brought on by the Avatar. It was Korra who had set this flame in Asami's heart. That day on the battlefield, when she couldn't take her eyes off of her. That was when she must have set the spell. Unwittingly, not likely. Intentionally? Asami was certain. Coming to that conclusion, there was only one thing to do. The only thing she could do.

Confront Korra and get her to lift the spell.

Or else consent to be hers and hers alone.

The chance to bear it all came a few weeks after her resolve. Korra was working out in the gym, alone, running laps and kickboxing. After a quick change into her own work out gear, Asami took a breath and headed into the gym. Instantly, the air in the room changed. Charged with electricity, a static feel. She shuddered as Korra came to a full stop, staring almost in disbelief.

"Asami? Where have you been hiding? We were all starting to get worried. Work got ya down?" Korra asked, coming over to her. Asami shook her head.

"No, no. I've just been busy lately. But I was hoping I'd find you here. Can we spar? It's been awhile." She asked, confident Korra couldn't say no. As expected, her eyes lit up in an intensity only Korra had and she smiled broadly.

"Duh! Of course we can!"

Moments later, they were clashing. Fists meeting fists, legs crashing against one another. Sweat began pouring from both of them. They ran across the gym, using everything to there advantage. Ramps, stairs, punching bags. Anything that could be used in a real fight. Team Avatar never held back on these sparing sessions. Korra threw a vicious punch, aiming for Asami's stomach but she was able to dodge by spinning to the left. She used the momentum to swing her leg around, sweeping Korra off her feet. She landed hard on her back and Asami wasted no time. She flung herself over top of Korra straddling her. She grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. The move forced them to be chest to chest, Asami's pressing hard into Korra's.

"Wow." Korra breathed, sweat dripping down her nose, "You have improved."

Asami was silent, staring down at Korra with a breathless cadence of her own. Now was her chance. Possibly the only chance she would ever have of doing anything to ease the temptation. And right now, it was surging through her, her blood was pumping and her face flushed deep.

"Asami? You ok-"

She kissed Korra, hard on the lips, ramming into her with adrenaline pushing her on. Korra couldn't pull away but she didn't try to either. In fact, Asami was sure she was trying to kiss back, but in her over-excitement, Asami didn't give her a chance. The kiss lasted a few moments before she pulled away for air, but she was quick to speak before Korra.

"I-I think I love you." She sputtered out, near tears. Korra didn't buck her off, push her away, give her a hateful look. All of which Asami had expected and envisioned. She was actually smiling, a soft, carefree, knew it all along smile. Asami wanted to smack it off her face but she was too relieved. "Say no to this." She pleaded, scared but yearning.

"Teach me to say no," Korra replied. Then she winked, "Here's a hint though, I'm a difficult student."

Asami let her hand go and Korra pulled her down into another, passionate, this time slow kiss.


End file.
